


The Mac Daddy

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: How Not to Woo Your Fenton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mac Daddy

“This was supposed to be _sexy_!” Phantom glared at the laughing human, eyes stabbing daggers even as Fenton slipped off the chair and onto the floor. “ _Sexy_!”

It had started off simple enough: Phantom had come into the room to find Fenton in the midst of typing up a paper (the entire faculty had made a special rule declaring that Danny was specifically forbidden from hand-writing _any_ assignment, after the incident with his oral report on the War of 1812, where he had slipped into some form of gobbledegook, made worse by his equally indecipherable essay). The ghost had made little flirting noises, floating closer to the human as he verbally poked and prodded, trying to get Fenton in ‘the mood’, so to speak.

When Fenton had blocked off all attempts, Phantom had gone for broke, plopping down in the human’s lap and wrenching the mouse from Fenton’s grip. Phantom phased it through Fenton’s shirt, setting it on the human’s chest and using it to trace Fenton’s muscles, faint as they were.

It had lasted all of two seconds before Fenton started giggling, laughing in spite of himself as he tried to swat Phantom’s arm away.

“Chair sex!” Phantom ranted, arms flailing in the air. “That’s it. That’s all I wanted to have happen today!”

Of _course_ Fenton was ticklish.


End file.
